Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic technology, and more particularly, to an electronic device and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, there are more and more kinds of electronic devices with increasingly powerful functions, thereby bringing great convenience to people's daily works and lives.
However there is a problem that a surface panel of the electronic device is of excessive rigidity, which results in that the surface panel is easily damaged under an external force.